


电台DJ和杀手Agent

by sevenie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 或许，当萨列里听到莫扎特的魔笛时，他的眼睛里涌满了泪水，他的心会在美好与痛苦中挣扎，他的灵魂会被天堂竖琴的悦耳和地狱烈火的炙热所折磨到颤抖。多年之后，看到马孔多的雨季，我感到人世间的所有美好聚集起来变成了一把利刀，割裂了我的心，刀尖上沾染了我的血，我张口、说不出一句话，连呼吸都会疼……我感到愉悦和刺痛涌满到从毛孔中溢出，我感到屈辱的泪水在眼眶中打转，眼前一片昏暗——而那不仅仅是个修辞……那一刻，我知道了我想要什么，我在乎什么。——但，我并不是萨列里，这一刻我也还没看过百年孤独。我什么感觉都没有。我不懂那会是什么感觉。我的怀里揣着翻盖手机，我的目光停留在那学生的画、和不远处大卫熟悉的脸上。我只是希望……有朝一日我也能画大卫。





	电台DJ和杀手Agent

1.

除了美第奇、大卫和亚历山大，其他的石膏像我几乎都叫不出名字，他们头上的奶油蛋糕更是令人头疼。我画板下方的凹槽里满是橡皮屑。在开足冷气的画室里，我皱起眉头，思索了一小会儿，便果断地用铅笔狂放不羁地刷过画纸。

白发苍苍的老师路过我的身边。“你的明暗交界还是没有出来。”他说，拿过我的笔，帮我勾了几下。顿时，粗糙画纸上的人脸变得立体起来。我惊叹地瞪大眼睛，认真地点点头，拿回了我的笔，直到老师背着手踱步离去时，依然困惑地盯着那光影下的美第奇家族的某个美男子的头。

每周六的下午12:30，我都会从家里出发，书包里有一个沾满铅笔灰和橡皮碎屑的铅笔盒，里面有一排绿油油的4B、2B、HB、2H、3H……各种各样的铅笔、一块米黄色的被擦得不规则的普通橡皮、一团灰色的可塑橡皮，以及一个橘色的透明塑料夹子。此时正值暑假，正是太阳最烈的时刻，我会挑着有绿荫的地方，一步一步地跳过。来到凉爽的画室，先挑选一块上面颜料和涂鸦最少的画板，抽一张画纸，来到我的分级组选好我的经典45度角位置坐下，把画纸夹到画板上，虔诚地拿起2B铅笔，眯起眼睛看向这周的石膏像，开始抓形……

是我自己想要学画画的。

不过素描这个分类是妈妈选的。素描是一切绘画的基础。

炎热的夏天，在暴晒的街头走上20分钟后，画室里总是显得格外凉爽。然而，最令我放松的，却是2:15画完后走出那闲适的房间，插上耳机听起电台，回到酷热之中经过全家，进去听几分钟店里播的动感101，并买东西喝的时刻。书包里工整地叠着我的画，可能里面还夹着一张小说草稿。我脑子里想着晚上的数学物理补习班的作业是否完成了。

一切都在学习明暗交界线的时候达到了瓶颈，有一个GRE单词正好对应，bottleneck。我能在交速写作业的时候得到老师的夸奖，然而，给人像打阴影的时候，一步一步、我每次都只能眼睁睁地看着我把自己还算可以的作品弄得平面了。

没有任何东西“出来”。

有时，最不耐烦的时刻，我会偷偷把画纸翻起一角——在下面那张多拿的纸上用铅笔-2B铅笔-写我的小说构思或草稿。

我尤其惧怕那些“奶油蛋糕”。古希腊的美人们，你们为什么要把头发生得这样复杂？然后我的大脑开始飞翔，我会一路从昆虫的复眼想到世界的尽头。

而且我真的很想画女性，因为我喜欢更加柔和的脸——可能在光影上好画一点。有时我会把年轻的男子画得像女性，画室里早已记不得名字的朋友会笑——再过五年我将能用其实女性化是那个时代的审美，以此来反驳，但当时我并不知道。有次和老爸抱怨，他只是说，女性石膏会更难画，但并没有告诉我为什么。

老师从不会苛责我，也从不会逼迫我，画室里有很多人，水平不一，我尽量使自己不起眼。他只是偶尔会路过帮我改上几笔，就是那么几笔，奇妙的神来之笔，就能让平面变得立体起来。

我喜欢素描吗？

我不讨厌。

但是我心知自己没什么悟性，也很懒惰，画室里的人物画了个遍，一切还是那么平面和灰蒙蒙。我看不到那条“线”，那条分割了明与暗的关键。我勾轮廓，“上色”，擦出高光，写上名字——我的任务完成了。

不是说我没有偷偷瞄向画室中央靠窗位置的大卫半身像。大卫是个英俊的小伙子，第一眼看我甚至以为他是个女人。总有个年纪不大的孩子在他面前，我趁着中途去走廊透气的时候经过他的座位，我看过他的画，那奶油蛋糕一样的头发跃然纸上，格外立体，大卫俊美的脸庞，具有力量的脖颈——

或许，当萨列里听到莫扎特的魔笛时，他的眼睛里涌满了泪水，他的心会在美好与痛苦中挣扎，他的灵魂会被天堂竖琴的悦耳和地狱烈火的炙热所折磨到颤抖。

多年之后，看到马孔多的雨季，我感到人世间的所有美好聚集起来变成了一把利刀，割裂了我的心，刀尖上沾染了我的血，我张口、说不出一句话，连呼吸都会疼……我感到愉悦和刺痛涌满到从毛孔中溢出，我感到屈辱的泪水在眼眶中打转，眼前一片昏暗——而那不仅仅是个修辞……那一刻，我知道了我想要什么，我在乎什么。

——但，我并不是萨列里，这一刻我也还没看过百年孤独。我什么感觉都没有。我不懂那会是什么感觉。

我的怀里揣着翻盖手机，我的目光停留在那学生的画、和不远处大卫熟悉的脸上。

我只是希望……有朝一日我也能画大卫。

我从来都没画过大卫。

初二的某一天，我不再去画室了。那个周末的中午，我忘了自己在干什么，但我当时松了一口气。下个不用去画室的周末，我还是松了一口气，可能也有一点点说不出的惆怅。

妈妈说，中考完再去画画吧。我说，好。

我爸什么都没有说。

我心里知道我不会再去了。

2.

高二结束寒假的某一天，我在奶奶家里捧着我的笔电。表妹和姑姑闹了脾气，全家人都在劝她，我感到不知所措也不懂如何去安慰她，实际上我不明白她怎么突然就生气了，于是回去学我的编程课，困惑于一个循环。

高二初期的某一天，寝室熄了灯，我蒙上被子悄悄打开已被调到暗光模式的手机，先背了一会SAT单词，然后开始看《与众不同的心理学》，在一个满是小广告的盗版网站上。

高一下的某一天，老师问起大家的职业规划。

我没有规划。但是我必须选一个，这是作业——千千万万种陌生的念头划过我的脑海，就在一秒之后，我说，景观设计吧。

我爸是建筑师，他说建筑行业已经达到了饱和，园林会很有前景。

高一上的某一天，班主任让全班去图书馆做一个职业心理测试。我的结果是——我适合传统型职业，文秘、公务员。什么是公务员？我没有任何概念，对社会一无所知，自然也对考公考编、编制、社会福利、社会地位、发展前景、正式工和临时工区别什么的一窍不通——但是我认识“文秘”这个词。

我瞪着电脑屏幕，就像瞪着一个敌人。

I’m more than this. 

I’m fucking more than this. 

他们觉得我是只小绵羊吗？我是一只小绵羊吗？我会像一只小绵羊吗？我是一只温顺的小绵羊吗？这个地方对我做了什么？这个学校-这个可怕的监狱对我做了什么？Mawkish. Noisome. I’m more than this. 

霍兰德测试什么都不是，除了喧闹。

那一刻，我自从进了高中之后麻木不仁，低自尊和逐渐对一切痛苦都毫无感知的心，沸腾了。那一刻，我觉得自己受到了侮辱。

我第一次感到自己是一颗平静的炸弹。

即使很平静，炸弹永远都是炸弹。只是一个属性，就如同物体的质量，不会因为环境而改变。

压抑的呼吸声后，一向空洞的目光划过了不远处男生们说说笑笑的头，穿过了高中图书馆的窗户，回到了初中热闹而拥挤的教室——还有那个有防空洞的小小操场——

3.

D是我的第二任同桌，七年级一整年，如果我的记忆准确。

如果我是一个残酷的人，我会说，初中时我总是考班级第二名，甚至第一，他总是考倒数第二，甚至第一。我说出来了，所以我的确是一个残酷的人。

但他是一个能够延展话题的人，一个能够谈心的人，一个喜欢说一些不那么非概念性话题的人。他是个有趣的人，有深度的人，至少在我的定义里。他比我的一些班级里很多能在年级里考到排名非常靠前的朋友更加有趣。他也是一个善良的人，因为家庭原因过早地承担了一些责任，过早地比我们这些幼稚的孩子更加成熟，如果他变得愤世嫉俗、甚至忧郁，都是可以被理解的，但他没有。

He is big-hearted. 

你将来会大有成就的，我这么告诉他过。

那不全是鼓励。

我想我们是朋友。即使毕业后，我没有他的联系方式，也从未得知任何人有他的联系方式。

就好像我尝试过去联系似的——我从未。

我初中的时候是个混蛋。一个实实在在的混蛋。如果我能遇到那些曾经被我的言语、我的傲慢、我的暴脾气刺伤的人，那些我的朋友……我会道歉。我会一遍又一遍地道歉，即使我并不强求他们原谅我做过的事情，而他们甚至更可能会觉得尴尬，即使那对于即成历史的过去来说于事无补。而我并不是为了让自己的心里好过一些——悔恨是内省的，我就是个混蛋——但我希望那些人好过一些，即使现在是陌生人，当时我的确在乎我的每一个朋友。

哦，我提了吗？他也知道我喜欢哪个男生。我从未说过，他看出来的。

他还说出来了，即使只告诉了我。他还兴致勃勃地告诉我他喜欢的那个女生，声音大到生怕谁不知道似的——好像我不知道似的——棕色的眼里闪着光，仿佛这是一个值得自豪的秘密交换。

我非常生气，告诉他我根本不在乎他“今天”喜欢谁，但关于我的事情——那只是他脑子坏了的臆想，如果他敢和任何人胡说八道，他的笔袋将摊开躺在一楼的花丛里，里面所有的文具插在泥土里。

D长得有点像金刚狼。我在某个时刻——可能是看完金刚狼2的时候发现了那一点——他激动的时候手指会舞动着，就好像随时都能伸出利爪。不过，他的性格和金刚狼相去甚远。狼叔会告诉我fuck off，但他只是看了我一会儿，然后闭上了嘴。

话又说回来，金刚狼才不会在朋友面前跳来跳去说，“我知道你喜欢blablabla——！”……

我和D做同桌的学校生活充满了戏剧性。那时，那时……天呐，我怀念那些戏剧腔的日子。和D做同桌的日子里，有时我是我自己，有时我是一个我自己设定的角色——一个易怒暴躁的角色——整个教室都是我的舞台。我沉浸在表演欲被满足的快乐之中，却从未思考过我的朋友会不会因此而受伤，从未思考过那是不是过于逼真……

那时，我们都坐在那个我暗恋着的男生的附近。在上课发言或者讨论的时候……回想起来真是令人无比尴尬……我就如同一只得意洋洋炫耀着自己羽毛的孔雀——不动声色地寻找着每一个可以展现自己的机会，好让别人——好让他意识到——我是如此优秀的一个人，我的头脑和我的言语一样尖锐，我幽默而深刻，我可以学好每门学科，我可以在每个问答题找到最刁钻的角度论述——我要让那个人看到这一切——哈哈哈我站在世界之巅——我要让他崇拜我！

一只欠揍的孔雀。

而这些都被身为同桌的D看在眼里。他看出来了，却得在我的威胁下不得不强行无视这瞎子都能看出的一切。

不过，我并不排斥D谈论自己喜欢的女生，那样总是能让我喘口气不要让他来过问我的私事。他非常高兴能谈论自己喜欢的人，会抓住一切机会。

4.

Jolin。这不是她的名字，不过是个很接近的代称。

Jolin很漂亮。D说。她是我们班长得最好看的女生。

我也觉得Jolin非常好看。虽然我个人觉得还有其他长得很好看的女生。不过，Jolin的美丽是一种……不张扬的清澈。谁也无法忽略她的大眼睛，并不鲜艳，但是看着她你会想告诉她任何话、任何话。

我等待下文。D开始说他周末看了什么电影，还有书，我记得他很喜欢终结者和盗墓笔记——有次他过生日我送了一本欧亨利集，也不知道他到底看了没有。

还有呢？我问。你喜欢Jolin什么？

她很美啊。D说。

我怒了，莫名其妙地。

现在我明白了那时的心理。非常复杂。Jolin很美、很优秀，虽然不是我的朋友，但我也很欣赏她，她很认真地负责小报活动，对每个人都很好，说话的时候直视每个人大眼睛里仿佛有光芒，还总会鼓励同学……而D只说了个美。我觉得他对Jolin的理解还不足以让他说出“喜欢”这个词，一来显得对Jolin甚至所有的女性都不够尊重，二来……这也能算喜欢？我也觉得Jolin很美啊，连我都能说出更多。

但当时我也不明白自己为什么会有点生气。初中的我的一根筋小脑瓜开始运转——

D说Jolin很美。我生气了。-> 人嫉妒的时候会生气。-> 我喜欢D吗？不，D是我的朋友。而Jolin不能算熟悉，她不是我很要好的女性朋友 -> 我不喜欢D，那么答案就是——

“我也喜欢Jolin。” 我说。

D惊呆了。

我也惊呆了。但是为了戏剧性的完整，我装作一切正常的样子。

“你在开玩笑吧？！” D说。

“我不在开玩笑。” 我说。暗恋的男生可以先放一放，这是一个要让D意识到Jolin有多好的时刻，至少需要想出一些比“她很美”更加深刻的理由，为了达到这个目的，为了保护Jolin，此刻我需要和他成为情敌。

但我觉得D直到毕业的时候都没有理解我的良苦用心。他在我话音刚落的时刻都没有表现任何出情敌之间应该具有的竞争意识……他依然觉得我在开玩笑（可能因为他很确定我喜欢着一个男生），即使我一直以来的确算是在开玩笑。

5\. 

“Hit FM～”

“大家好，欢迎来到hitfm87.9，我是你们的DJ安迪！这里是周末—节目……由梅赛德斯奔驰赞助……”

我特别喜欢Hitfm（87.9是上海频道，北京和广州的数字应该不一样）。2011——2014年，那是我喜欢欧美乐坛的巅峰时刻。

我依然记得初一的时候，当我调过经典94.0的时候不小心路过了FM87.9。我听到的第一首歌是International Love，或者Ellie Goulding的Lights，甚至Nelly Furtado的Big Hoops中的一首。在那之前我只喜欢Lady Gaga，Taylor Swift和MJ，因为我爸给我的iPod里面只有这三个人的流行歌。如果你拉出初中的我，我会把我在《伊周》欧美八卦杂志上看到的一切都告诉你，我是亲耳“看着”麻辣鸡从新人女rapper成长到如今地位的那一代。

总而言之，有一次我和D谈起了一首欧美流行乐，当时他刚成为我的同桌没几天。我很惊喜地发现他也会听电台，hitfm和动感101，他华语和欧美都听，而古典只会让他无聊地打哈欠。他也看ICS频道，也着迷于里面的欧美音乐排行，喜欢终结者2018，看过金刚狼和剪刀手爱德华。

我初中的班级流行日漫……三国历史……游戏……国内的明星八卦……和学习。D是第一个我能大聊特聊国外电影还有音乐的人。我不总是想谈论题目的，虽然那也很有趣。

有一天，D和我聊起今后要做的职业。

初中时，我只参与过以后想考（上）什么高中的谈话，谈论梦想中的职业？除去上英语课随便说说的口语发言、朋友间认真去谈论？这是头一次。

“我不知道。” 我说，“你想当什么？”

“我要当一个杀手。” D说，“一个刺客。”

我说，“哦。”没有放在心上，也没有开口说什么煞风景的话，只是默默觉得可能是他刺客信条玩多了。

“最好是一个Agent！那难道不酷吗？”

“那很不错，很不错。我想想我的……” 我思索了一下，“我要当一个电台DJ！（稍微符合实际些，但是也没那么严肃）”

我们在午休的时候说着这些，两眼放光，仿佛自己（此刻）的梦想毅然实现了似的。我前面坐着班长，她的同桌是我喜欢的男生，B，我记得他们两个回过头来看我们到底在发什么疯。

“她要当一个电台DJ！” D兴奋地手舞足蹈，指着我，“她的英语很好！我觉得可以的。” 我觉得有些不好意思，但还是骄傲地抬起头。

班长笑着对我点点头。“你可以的。”她说。我的心里感到无比温暖。

我一直很崇拜她。我很羡慕她能将学习和管理班级都做得那样好。相比之下我就显得很应接不暇和不负责任了——我不想做任何和管理相关的工作，那时我没意识到这是个很好的锻炼，也没有理解鼓舞别人是一件多么有成就感的事情。

“而我想要当一个杀手！一个Agent！” D补充道，他又把手指握得咯咯作响了，跃跃欲试的样子，一副现在就想搞一架AK47拿在手中的样子，虽然我很确定杀手Agent绝对要低调行事——尤其不能嚷嚷着四处宣扬自己的身份。

B又开始用他惯常的打趣话语评论D的不切实际了……我们四个人都笑起来——当然，那是建立在B和D互掐的基础上，不过他们互相刀完就会如同没事人似的开始谈论一些第一人称游戏。

在此后的人生中，上了高中，上了大学……关于理想职业的谈话层出不穷，有时让我倍感信心，有时让我背负重压，有时让我几乎抑郁……

每一次，每一次我都会回想起初中的这一刻，这个充满欢声笑语的时刻。

6.

我从未了解过B，我从未和B有过任何深刻的谈话。

我的朋友中，我和每个人谈论过虚无缥缈的事情，只有那样，他们才能称为我的“朋友”。唯独B，我没有过，但我的整个中学时代却出于私心一直称他为我的朋友。我当时到底喜欢他什么？

在写完以上文字的那一刻，我明白了。

当时，我问D，你到底喜欢Jolin什么？D说，她很美。然后他说不出话。我觉得，那种喜欢太幼稚，简直不能称作“喜欢”。

我误解了他。我彻底误解了他。

我初中时最喜欢的一句诗是，“世界上最远的距离，是鱼与飞鸟的距离。” 曾以为是泰戈尔写的，结果似乎并没有根据。但那句诗就这么存在着。

我和D都是害羞的孩子。因为太过于喜欢，所以不敢伸出手，宁可远远地观望，不知自己是飞鸟还是鱼，也不敢迈出任何超越范围的一步，因为我们都是遵守规则的好孩子，而且我们都害怕受伤。这是很懦弱，很自以为是的喜欢。但对于初中生来说，这是很深刻的喜欢。

我和D中考完就没有联系了。我们先后退了班群。他可能是因为一些中考加分导致的班上不愉快的事情，我纯粹是在高中受了刺激的某一天中二发作，觉得需要和过去划清界限。

高中时，我听我们共同的朋友说，D在高中里交了女朋友。我当时觉得，恍如隔世。我都快忘了Jolin……难道他也是吗？

7.

我在大学里的某一天，迈出了边缘一步。

我也变得勇敢起来。我也开始明白，喜欢而不去了解，是幼稚的；喜欢而不去伸手触碰，是无法取得进展的；喜欢一个人，就要对ta很好很好，而不是呆在原地什么都不做。

8.

我和Jolin也谈过职业理想。在初三的某节体育课上，在操场旁的防空洞边。

风吹过她褐色的头发，阳光反射出她褐色的眼睛。Jolin给我看了她的作品集，上面有用铅笔勾勒出的线稿，也有些用水彩上了色。她想成为一个服装设计师。

我不知道我想做什么，但是我得说些什么，一些至少有一点点接近的东西。我如同抓住救命稻草一般抓住了一个当时在网上看到的词语，“生物制药”。

“因为那很酷。”我说。

一直到现在，我还是个任性的孩子，在职业倾向上，内心里对喜欢和不喜欢的划分常常只是“酷”。

不能完全说是我的原创。

我的身上，全都是朋友们的影子。他们从我的人生中出现、路过，然后消失，很多人也许再也不会碰面。

但是我时时刻刻都能感觉到，我的朋友从未消失过，因为我就是影响的综合体。我要背负着那些已经模糊了的、真实与虚幻混杂、被过滤过滤再过滤显得格外美好的记忆，一个人走下去，去遇到新的朋友，和一些人生的奇迹。

无论如何，我感激那些曾经的相遇。

-Fin-


End file.
